Dead Rising 2 Mods
also called "trainers" or "mods" is software for the PC version of Dead Rising 2 which adds in extra options. Game Copy World and Pro Board Dead Rising 2 PC Mods has trainers which give numerous modifications for the game.Dead Rising 2: PC Trainer Download for Cheats, Product Reviews, (September 09, 2010).Dead rising 2 mods, proboards. Forum. How to install # Download TexMod # Extract the ZIP file. # Place the TPF files you're going to use in the same folder as TexMod's files. # Click TexMod.exe to start the program. (If your using Vista or Windows 7, you may need admin status to use the program) # The program will auto-boot up in the "Packing Mode" tab. # In the top left corner you'll see a folder. Click this folder. # In your installation folder, click DeadRising2.EXE # Make sure "Package Mode" is selected, out of the three boxes in the second row of the program, and click the gray box above the X button in the middle of the program window. # Select the TPF files you want to use in the game. For example, "swattostarsv2.tpf". # Click "Run" and find the outfit that the mod replaces. The changes should be reflected now.deadrising2mods.proboards.comdeadrising2mods.proboards.comdeadrising2mods.proboards.com List of Mods Datafile Modifications # Dead Rising 2 Cheats/Ubtri's MOD :# Increased Field of View :# Combo weapons and Weapon durability and prestige points increased :# Skateboard and SUV durability increased :# Dropped money increased :# Additional items found in Royal Flash Plaza Reskin Modifications Reskin modifications change clothing that Chuck can wear and the clothing of survivors. Rebecca modified outfit Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modreskin&action=display&thread=168 S.W.A.T. outfit becomes a "S.T.A.R.S" outfit Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modreskin&action=display&thread=24 Johnny modified outfit Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modreskin&action=display&thread=113 Chuck modified outfit Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modreskin&action=display&thread=11 Urban Camouflage outfit Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modreskin&action=display&thread=14 Model Modifications Model modifications allows the player to change Chuck's appearance to a different character. Currently Chuck can play as: Amber and Crystal Bailey (The Twins) psychopaths Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=55 thumb|300px|left|Dead Rising 2 PC MOD Play as The Twins Andy Talbat Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=163 Danni Bodine (Deviant's Bride) Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=32 Dwight Boykin, Sgt. psychopath Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=34 Looter Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=104 Rebecca Chang Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=27 Seymour Redding psychopath Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=106 Soldier 1 Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=54 Soldier 2 (Balaclava) Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=162 Stacey Forsythe Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=26 Raymond Sullivan Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=44 Undead Chuck Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modreskin&action=display&thread=183 thumb|300px|left|Undead chuck skin modification Katee (Wrong name) Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2modelrelease&action=display&thread=33 Level Modifications Powerful weapons found in safe house link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2levels&action=display&thread=64 Other Modifications Play windowed * Forum discussion: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2general&action=display&thread=15 * Download page: sendspace.com Adjust the time rate in the game * Slow down Timer **download link Wider field of view Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=dr2general&action=display&thread=40 *Download Modifications with no upload links Snisleziggy's modifications thumb|300px|right|Change jacket, change face, change tile color, change posters Link: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=dr2general&thread=153&page=1 * Posters in safe house changed to game posters such as Halo and Call of Duty * Color and name on Chuck's outfit different * Safe house tiling color changed to yellow * Chuck's face painted different colors * Weapon power and ammunition increased Trivia Video Images Notes See also External links